Resident Evil: The Forgotten
by maxcell
Summary: What would it be like to see your world crash before your eyes? Your friends, home everything. And the thing that took it all away wants you too.On the edge of insanity, two young men fight for the last thing they have left.....their lives....
1. Default Chapter

Resident Evil: The forgotten  
  
  
  
Intro: Hi....My name's Maxcell... I'm 21, self employed... Me and my friend Dan own a weapons shop in south Raccoon city. We came to the city and started the business together and it's been smooth sailing ever since then. I love weapons..anything you can think of we got it...Or weapon genre that is. Swords, Guns, ANYTHING! We have them!.....But as much as I love weapons..I could never kill another man. But hell...it's kill or be killed in this hell hole of a city...I'd kill if my life was threatened but that's the only way. But I must speak quickly....because I think my time among the living is running out and this could be my last hour alive.I've never been this scared before..hell, I don't even think I've ever been scared.. I think Dan is slowly being pushed into insanity...I KNOW I am...but I gotta keep cool...Because I don't want to die...oh god..I don't want to die...  
  
  
  
Key: (*.*)= thought ("..") =Dialog  
  
It was about 5 in the morning. The sky was slowly turning blue over the city of Raccoon showing signs that the sun was about to come over the horizon. The street light were still on and the streets were quite empty. About five stories above the streets a faint sound of an alarm clock going of was heard close to an open window. A young man stirred in his sleep and looked over at it.  
  
"Damnit...already?" He said as he rolled over and turned it off. He sat up and ran his hand through his hair and sighed as the faint breeze shifted the curtains of the window. He got up and walked through the dark unlit apartment and made his way to the bathroom. There he simply brushed his teeth and combed his hair back. When he was done he went to his closet and opened it and put on a large black t shirt and some cargo pants. He didn't bother taking a shower because he took one the night before. (If you had to get up that early you would to) He put on a waist length leather jacket and grabbed a key chain and a small 9mm pistol off the living room table. He walked out the door locking it behind him and walked down a slightly lit hallway with white walls. After he road the elevator down to the bottom floor he walked outside and stepped on the sidewalk. The streets were empty...they usually are empty at this time, but every now and then cars passed by. He walked a couple blocks until he got to a small corner store with a sign that read "Raccoon Armory". He sighed annoyingly when he saw the main lights were on. He pulled out his keys again and unlocked the door. He went through his keys again and unlocked the grating on the other side. As he stepped inside he fixed his eyes on another young man about his age sleeping at the counter with his legs propped up. He had brown hair that hung a little bit past his shoulders. It was tied in a sport braid and he had a tan complexion that matched his hair a little. He had on a white tank top white a pair of baggy blue jeans on. The young man that just walked in stepped in the light reveling that he also had brown hair and eyes. His hair has short and his complexion was a bit darker than that one the guy asleep at the desk. He walked over to the desk and slammed his hand down on it hard causing the guy sleeping to suddenly awake.  
  
"Don't tell me you here all night." He asked with his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Oh..hey, Dan. And..I guess I was." The guy at the desk replied.  
  
"Damnit, Maxcell..." Dan said as he stopped and sighed. "Well at least the door was locked." Maxcell yawned and stood up scratching his head.  
  
"Well, you're early..what's the occasion?" Maxcell asked walking over to a rack of swords.  
  
"I've got an order to set..I'm getting a shipment of bullets coming in from Chicago. The guy I talked to said he'd literately GIVE them to us." Dan said putting his jacket on the coat rack behind the counter. "Rifle bullets at that."  
  
"Are you serious? How much?" Maxcell asked taking an oversized odd shaped sword casing of the rack.  
  
"Five crates...insane huh?" Dan asked with a chuckle. While he waited for a reply the sound of a blade being taken out of it's case was heard and he turned to face Maxcell to see that he was now holding and oversized single edged sword. On it's side the blade was about five inches in width. It had a small dragon engraved in it and the top was curved back making two sharp points on the tip.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Dan asked with wide eyes.  
  
"A little something I ordered from a Chinese catalog..cool, huh?" Maxcell answered.  
  
"Yeah but.wait a sec..how much did it cost!?" Dan asked with his anger in his voice.  
  
"Uh..about two thousand." Maxcell answered putting the sword away.  
  
"WHAT!? Two thousand!? Have you completely lost it!?" Dan asked slamming his hands on the counter.  
  
"Nope...it was worth every cent." Maxcell said with a smile.  
  
"And just WHO'S part of the salary is it going to come out of?" Dan asked with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Don't worry..mine. You get to keep all your money." Maxcell said walking toward the back room. "And besides..you got that Colt python you wanted so bad. Don't I get to blow money too?" He continued with a little laughter.  
  
"The Python didn't cost two thousand." Dan said walking in the back room.  
  
The day went on like normally. They got around twenty costumers a day but that was normally. They day went on normally until about 11 at night...  
  
Dan was behind the counter taking some rifles off the wooden rack and putting them in a wooden chest with a thick lock on it. The sounds of a television was heard from the back room. IT was completely silent until a loud beating noise was heard from the far side of the shop. Dan was a little startled by the sound a little but he maintained his composure and slowly turned to the main door. Maxcell walked from the backroom yawning and put a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"What the hell is that?" He asked calmly.  
  
"I don't know.." Dan replied. They both set silently for a couple seconds until a muffled voice was heard from the other side of the door.  
  
"Help...please.." Without hesitation Dan dropped the box and started for the door. Maxcell reached behind his back and pulled out a Beretta 9mm and followed him quickly. Dan flung open the door reveling a man on his knees wearing a motorcycle jacket with a pair of baggy blue jeans. He skin was deeply pale and all the veins on his face and neck were highly visible. He collapsed on face down gasping trying to get any slight breath through to his lungs. Maxcell stepped outside and aimed the gun to the left and then to the right to make sure the man hadn't been followed by anybody. Once he saw it was safe he stepped back inside and locked the door escaping the cold night air. Dan had turned the man over on his back and had begun shaking him.  
  
"What is it!? How can we help you!?" Dan shouted. The man's eyes begun to roll in the back of his head and he begun shaking violently and then he stopped and lied motionless on the floor...dead with his eyes open.  
  
"What the hell..." Maxcell said kneeling down.  
  
"I don't know.." Dan replied.  
  
"A heart attack?" Maxcell asked with a confused look.  
  
"Hell no..I've seen people have heart attacks before..and they never die like that. That was just...weird.." He said still staring at the man's corpse. Maxcell ran to the phone and thirty minutes after that spinning light were seen on the outside of the Raccoon Armory from three police cars and an ambulance. The wind blew hard and faint sounds of voices were heard on the street.  
  
"And you say...he just died...end of story?" A police officer asked.  
  
"Yeah..I mean...I've never seen anybody go like that. I know it's a weird ass description but...that's what happened." Dan answered with his arms folded. Maxcell stood behind him with his hair waving in the wind.  
  
"Well..thanks. That'll be all." The officer said turned turning toward the large group of police cars parked out front.  
  
"So do you mind telling me what happened to the guy!?" Dan asked.  
  
"Well tell you after the autopsy...you guys do deserve to know after all." The cop replied.  
  
"Listen...I don't care about that bullshit. I wanna know if that guy didn't have some shit that we could catch!" Maxcell added stepping forward.  
  
"I'm sure he didn't..." the cop replied.  
  
"Yeah! how sure!?" Dan snapped back.  
  
"Almost one hundred percent. If that guy DID have something you would have had more than one body on your floor." The cop said walking away. "We've decided not to put up tape..it'd hurt your business."  
  
"Wait a sec! What the hell are you trying to hide!?" Dan shouted after him. The cop ignored him and kept walking. "Hey! Do you hear me!?" Dan shouted on as he started after him. Maxcell grabbed him by the shoulder and stopped him before he got out of reach. They stood silently and watched the cars pull away until the last engine was out of human hearing reach.  
  
"Something wasn't right about that." Dan said walking back toward the shop.  
  
"let's just ignore it...it must not have been worth knowing." Maxcell said following him.  
  
  
  
Apocalypse: The end of the world as mankind currently knows it....Does ever man have their own seperate Apocalypse?........To be continued. 


	2. The Beggining of the end

"Ch. 2 Beginning of the end"  
  
Disclaimer: All Resident evil characters in this story (If any) belong to CAPCOM. please don't sew us. thank you. we make no profit out of this anyway.  
  
(IMPORTANT! A/n: Ok Maxcell ran out of space in the last chap to tell readers this. SO LISTEN UP! This is a joint fic (meaning it has two authors) Half the credit goes to ISOMNIAC the other half to Maxcell. This fic will be set up in two scenarios, Maxcell will do his scenario and Dan (INSOMNIAC) will do his. Each chapter will be done so that you read about it different pov's(For example: If one chap is from Maxcell's point of view; The next will be in Dan's (INSOMNIAC) pov. And the pov's will change between the two characters in each chapter. The first chap was set in both pov's and this will be the first to only feature one character's pov. Had to say that!! Enjoy!)  
  
INSOMNIAC's Note: Well the Disclaimer was added by, Maxcell I presume so here I go Ah my name is Dan btw.  
  
" "..... Dialogue * *..... Thought Tab..... Narration (If it even shows up in this site when its uploaded)  
  
  
  
A few weeks had passed since the incident outside the Gun shop. That reminded me about what the news report mentioned about last month. The S.T.A.R.S. Members had destroyed the large mansion outside Raccoon City. Ever since that place had gone up. a lot of creepy stuff started happening around here. A lot of Fatalities started occurring all over the town. Seems at first it was thought to be a wild animal killing and EATING all these people. but soon witnesses started appearing saying it was nothing more than people eating people. strangely... a weird epidemic was starting to go around and people in white biohazard suits came and gave the hospitals some weird medicine to those who were sick. Its meant to heal the sick people round the town, the strange part was that they left as soon as they came, almost no one even had the opportunity to see them. And if that isn't bad enough, people have also reported sightings of strange creatures popping up all over the city. Normally I'd ignore it but with all this that's been going on lately.. Suddenly I saw Maxcell come in through the back room. Interrupting me from my thoughts  
  
"Guess what Dan. We got a package to get!" Maxcell said as I heard a truck pull in on the back.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" I asked.  
  
"We got to go get the order at Chicago otherwise we wont be getting any bullets" Maxcell said. "Road Trip time!"  
  
"Why cant they Deliver the package?" I asked "I told them I needed it to be delivered"  
  
"Don't know " Maxcell responded. "All I know is that they started acting all nervous when I asked them if they were going to deliver, they told us all their trucks were out of commission but they still wanted to make the deal so I told them we'd be stopping by... He kept asking me if I was sick or had a cold or something.. Hmm. nice man. "  
  
I was about to ask him why the idiots in Chicago didn't want to come over to deliver the stuff, but then I thought about it for a second. When was the last time we ever left Raccoon City? I probably wouldn't get the opportunity again.  
  
"Alright fine. lets just hope that this town calms down by the time we get back." I said as he took his jacket from the counter. "Im gonna let you drive. you at least know where the place is."  
  
" Yeah I do. its about 150 miles from here." Maxcell said. "Yeah we should get there tonight and we can come back in a few days or sooner." Maxcell said as he took the keys for the truck and headed out.  
  
"We cant stay for long man, the store has to be attended" I said as I jumped on the truck. Maxcell followed He drove around the block, and headed to the interstate, on our way we saw that the pharmacy was full of people trying to buy medicine.  
  
"What is it with this town anyway. Must be some sort of epidemic" Maxcell said as he headed to the exit. I thought about it more carefully, but got no conclusions.  
  
"Something is obviously going on ." I said "and I don't know what it is. but I tell you its gonna be big." About 45 minutes of Driving however, a caravan of army trucks full of people in white biohazard suits passed us in full speed.  
  
"What the hell is their hurry?" Maxcell said as I looked at the trucks. Suddenly a truck stopped right in front of us and soldiers and people in white biohazard suits started flooding out of the truck.  
  
"Holy shit!" I said as they aimed their weapons at us. I looked over to see Maxcell's hand near the panel..he was about to pick up his gun but was stopped when he saw them aim first. It drove me crazy to see ANYBODY threaten me with a gun. A white suit approached us and signaled us to get off of the vehicle. I did so slowly giving the guy next the door a death glare, but I kept my arms in the air. Hell, not even me and Maxcell are a match for those kinds of odds.  
  
"Put your hands in the air while we check you!" He shouted stepping over to me in chorus to one who walked over to Maxcell. The look Maxcell had in his eyes..I've seen it before..I hate seeing it, tough. Every time I do somebody ends up getting hurt. The man pulled out a needle and injected it In both Maxcell's arm and my own and drew some blood. We both twitched but there wasn't much we could have done against 5 fully armed soldiers. He took the needles to a computer that was in the caravan that the stopped in. I couldn't quite see the screen but I had an idea he was checking something. The computer finally flashed green and the man took out both the needles out. "Their clean, Move out!" The man said as the soldiers finished checking our truck and went into their own, each soldier had a gas mask on. "Don't come back to Raccoon, you've been warned!" The last soldier said as he ran back to the truck.  
  
"Hey, wait a sec!? Why not!?" Maxcell shouted as he started after them. I grabbed him before he started any trouble. He didn't struggle any he just narrowed his eyes and watched them drive away.  
  
"What the hell was that all about!?" I said as we both got on the truck and headed out again, about a day and a half passed before we got to Chicago. It took us a while to find the weapons depot but when we found it, people were very nervous. they didn't even want to shake our hands. The transaction went according to plan & Finally we received the bullets.  
  
"Man what an asshole. I wonder what his problem was" I said as I boarded the truck  
  
"I don't know man. He didn't even wanna shake our hands" Maxcell said. "Fuck, man I'm tired, lets stop somewhere."  
  
"Sure, I could use a nice bed by now" I said as I parked in the nearest motel. We stayed in room # 14 I fell asleep as soon as I laid down.  
  
In the morning, Maxcell was checking the cargo in the truck and apparently eating some McDonalds. I got up and walked over to him. Since I slept in the same clothes I didn't need to change.  
  
"Hey Dan" Maxcell said. "I got u an egg McMuffin its in the passenger seat of the truck, the milk and hash brown are there too"  
  
"Thanx a lot . Are we about ready to go?" I asked as I ate the food.  
  
"Yeah I was just waiting up on you. By the way I heard on the radio that its getting pretty heavy over there in Raccoon so we better hurry and get our things from the Weapons shop. I don't think I'd like to be residence of the city anymore, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Do you think it has anything to do with the damn soldiers we saw last night?" I asked as I seated myself lazily in the passenger side of the truck.  
  
"Who knows but we got to haul ass. come on lets go." He said as I ran inside for my wallet and my watch and ran out back into the truck.  
  
"Did you pay the Hotel? " I asked  
  
"Yeah I did don't worry" Maxcell said with a grin on his face.  
  
"You used my money didn't you?" I asked as he started cracking up "Next time ask me if you need cash."  
  
"I'm kidding..." Maxcell said as he drove off into the interstate.  
  
A few hours had passed and we were still on the road. Police and the military blocked off the normal road To Raccoon city, so we took a back road that was actually longer but took us straight into Raccoon City itself. we were about 15 minutes from the town. "God. I wonder if Raccoon City is in THAT much of a bad shape. I mean they blocked off the whole city with Military, the cops had nothing to do there but sit and eat doughnuts!." Maxcell said as I was awakening from a very good sleep.  
  
"Well I hope no one raided the armory. you did remember to lock it right?" I asked while looking at Maxcell.  
  
"Don't worry It's locked" He said as we reached the city. After about 15 minutes in the city it was still pretty early for it all to be asleep. All the cars were either parked where they didn't belong and there were also burning cars in the area. It was a disaster, the only thing we didn't see were dead bodies. because no one was here.  
  
"Damn, what the hell happened.!?" I asked  
  
"I don't know man don't look at me." Maxcell said  
  
We got to the gun shop to see it was still ok, the doors were locked as Maxcell had said. We backed the truck up through the back and unloaded the ammo and placed it in the back. Then we unlocked the doors and loaded both our guns.  
  
"This city is quiet. nothing is out there. I don't even see any cars man. Or.any that seem to be in good shape, anyway." I said as I opened the front door and stepped outside, Maxcell followed. I saw My car was still there and undamaged,  
  
"Wait a sec..you hear that?" Maxcell said raising his head and staring down the street. I completely ignored his last statement because I didn't hear anything. The breeze had picked up a little so it could've been anything.  
  
"Heh...It's amazing what can happen to a city in four days." I said scanning the street.  
  
"I wonder were is everybody?" Maxcell said as he started back toward the shop.  
  
"Wait a sec..maybe we should take a look around." I said stopping him. He looked back at me and cocked his eyebrow.  
  
"What for? The best thing to do now is to get the hell out of here." Maxcell said turning fully around. We really didn't associate much with any body in this city..we kinda never had time to. But something just told me we should look for any people that might be out there.  
  
"Let's do it..I've got a bad feeling." I answered staring down the street. Maxcell sighed and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Dan...look at this place. The city's a complete wreck and all you have is a bad feeling?" He asked staring down the street.  
  
"Yeah I know...but it's a REALLY bad feeling." I continued. Maxcell seemed to be getting really anxious to get the hell out of town, but could you blame him? I wanted to leave too. Suddenly Maxcell sighed and looked toward the alley next to the shop.  
  
"Alright..I'm going around back to lock the door. Wait here." He said walking toward the alley. He started running and turned the corner and went out of sight just as a gust of wind blew over. I put my hands in my jacket pockets and looked around more. I thought back to when those soldiers stopped us on the road.  
  
"Didn't one of them have an umbrella logo on their uniform." I said out loud of sudden realization. "An epidemic? Are they the cause of this?" I thought on. Suddenly a heard gunshots come from the backside of the shop. Without second thought I started to run to the back alley to see what was going on. But before I could even reach the corner I heard something fall over across the street. I looked over and saw I man laying face first on the sidewalk next to a fallen waste basket. I ran across the street and kneeled next to him.  
  
"Hey! You ok!?" I asked shoving at his back trying to get a response. The man lied motionless for a second and then he tilted his head up and stared at me. My eyes widened with complete shock when I saw his face. His left cheek looked as if it had been completely ripped off so that his left side teeth were visible. His eyes had absolutely no color in them what so ever. The right side of his face was badly swollen and the lower part of his throat was torn away. I quickly jolted back as he stood and faced me. He started walking after me limping badly. His head bobbed back and forth showing that his neck was obviously broken. I instinctively pulled out the 9mm from behind my back and aimed it directly at the heart section of his chest.  
  
"Stay back damnit!" I shouted backing away with my gun still at aim. And then I fired without him taking another step or another thought. I was that scared. The bullet made direct contact right where his heart should be. The man stumbled back a little but, still stood.  
  
"What the hell!?" I thought as the man looked up and kept walking toward me. I heard slight moaning from the left and right of me and I looked in both directions to see more people like the one in front of me. Some were women...some were even kids, small kids at that. Their faces were pale and they all had certain mortal injuries that would normally make it impossible for anybody to even stand. By this time I was pretty damn freaked out. (but who wouldn't be?) They all walked toward me reaching their arms out with their fingers clawing out. I heard more gunshots from behind, They sounded a lot closer this time but I ignored with the thought that one of these things would get me from behind. I suddenly breathed in and my nose was overwhelmed with an awful smell of dead body parts.  
  
* " Ok...this is NOT happening!" * I kept thinking over and over as the people kept coming. I shook my head and found the courage to raise my gun again. I pointed it at the head of the man directly in front of me. He opened his mouth and hissed loudly and I thought "That's it" As I quickly pulled the trigger blowing a hole right in the center of his forehead. And I saw that my prayers were answered as I saw him fall backward and fall on his back motionless.  
  
*"Ok...get a hold of yourself, Dan..."* I thought as my breathing rate slowly decreased.  
  
"DAN!" I heard Maxcell shout from behind. I spun around and ran over to him faced to his right so I was able to watch his back and he was able to watch mine.  
  
"I Know, I know!" I shouted back aiming my gun to the original group of people that started for me. Suddenly I felt Maxcell grab my shoulder tightly and yank me back.  
  
"Watch out!!!" he shouted as I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I was in midair when I saw a police car zoom past. I was able to catch a quick glimpse of the people inside. They appeared to be a cop..and a young girl. The car pasted us as soon as I hit the ground with a thud. I heard the loud sound of another vehicle coming down the street. I immediately noticed that it sounded a lot larger than the police car that just pasted. I quickly looked to the right and my eyes widened as a blue eighteen wheeler hauling a gas tanker raced down the road. Thank god for adrenalin because that is the reason I was able to spring out of the way in time. The truck ran down a group of the strange people as it zoomed past. While I was still recovering I saw a rounded hand grenade fall in the middle of the street right in the group of people that were seemingly after me and Maxcell. My eyes widened and I ran down the sidewalk to the left and was able to get out of range just as it went off. I saw Maxcell get blown forward a little and fall on his side just as I fell too. I looked back at him and showed my teeth.  
  
"You actually carry grenades with you!?" I shouted as I stood. He stood up painfully and looked back at me with an angered look and replied..  
  
"Just be glad I felt like bringing that one!" He shouted back.  
  
"Well damnit! Tell me before you decide to do that again!" I shouted back.  
  
"What..the hell..were those things!?" He asked panting with his eyes closed.  
  
"How I'm I supposed to know!?" I snapped back. I look of realization quickly spread across his face and he stood up strait and started toward the front of the armory. I watched him walk by with a puzzled look still breathing heavily.  
  
"What!?" I asked with my hands out.  
  
"We gotta get the hell out of here..If all this was caused by that sickness..we're in deep shit." He said as he unlocked the door and ran into the shop leaving the door wide open. And that's when it hit me..the soldiers.the man that died in the armory a couple weeks ago...the umbrella scientist that stopped us on the road. I was all obvious!  
  
"Agh....maybe this'll teach me to listen to people for a change." I said as I ran after him..  
  
  
  
Possibly the only race of species on this planet that will wipe ITSELF out is that of man...But will some of us survive?  
  
To Be Continued.... 


End file.
